Juego de amor
by tsuki- 12- uchiha
Summary: Sakura Haruno es la chica mas deseada y popular de la escuela, pero le gusta jugar con los sentimientos de los chicos, pero cuando llega un chico que cambia su forma de ver las cosas y que ademas tiene un gran secreto. ¿que pasara cuando se encuentre con un chico que es diferente a todos?


Juego de amor

Capítulo 1. Haruno sakura

Estaba rodeada de oscuridad, por más que caminaba no encontraba una salida, desesperada comenzó a correr y correr pero parecía que no avanzaba; se detuvo y callo de rodillas, se llevó las manos al rostro comenzando a llorar. De repente sintió una pequeña mano tomando la suya, no lograba ver a quien le pertenecía aquella mano, pero sabía que era un pequeño.

\- no llores -dijo la voz, supo de inmediato que era de un niño- vamos, ya no llores - con la mano que tenía libre le limpio las lágrimas de las mejías- ¿por qué lloras? – pregunto.

\- porque... porque me quiero ir... no quiero estar sola y en la oscuridad - respondió llorando ella.

\- entonces ven conmigo, saldremos juntos de la oscuridad - le dio el niño.

Ella se levantó y comenzaron a caminar. Conforme avanzaban, esta vez sí, miraba como se acercaban a una puerta iluminada por una pequeña lámpara a un lado de ella. Al llegar el niño se detuvo, por fin pudo observarlo bien, tenía aproximadamente uno años, de ojos negros al igual que sus cabellos, una gran sonrisa, le extendió una llave a ella.

\- es para que puedas entrar - sonrió el. La vio dudar un poco- adelante, te están esperando.

\- gracias - le devolvió la sonrisa.

Tomo la llave, la acerco a la cerradura, giro la llave y tomo la perilla girándola; y así abriendo la puerta, voltio a ver al pequeño pero el ya no estaba. Al entrar puedo observar que se encontraba en un gimnasio de alguna escuela, pero este estaba arreglado con luces y adornos de diferentes colores, las personas que se encontrabas ahí eran jóvenes de la misma edad que solo que no podía reconocerlos ya que todos traían máscaras y antifaces.

Alguien toco su hombro, al voltear a ver de quien se trataba se sorprendió ya que nunca en su vida había visto unos ojos negros tan hermosos, su rostro no lo veía bien por el antifaz que llevaba puesto, su cabello negro, con un cuerpo atlético pero no exagerado, era un chico apuesto que no había visto antes.

\- ¿quién eres? … nunca te había visto por aquí - respondió ella

\- ¿segura? - sonrió él y ella asintió- yo soy...

Sakura... cariño

Poco a poco la imagen del chico comenzó a desaparecer

\- ¡NO!...ESPERA...NO TE VAYAS - gritaba ella

Sakura... llegaras tarde a la escuela

POV SAKURA (6:15 a.m.)

Soy sakura Haruno, tengo 18 años, estoy en segundo año de preparatoria, hija del gran empresario Kizashi Haruno y Mebuki Haruno una famosa diseñadora... y soy la chica más popular y deseada de toda la escuela por los hombres y el más envidiado por las mujeres, mi cabello de un color rosa y largo, el cual me llega a las caderas, mi ojos de un verde jade. Soy capitana de las porristas, también soy la representante de grupo y presidenta estudiantil.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, me encontraba en mi habitación con mi madre sentada a un lado de mí, me levante despacio

\- "todo había sido un sueño, no puedo creerlo"- pensé.

\- hija, debes levantarte o llegaras tarde al primer día de clases - dijo mi madre.

"si, hoy es el comienzo de mi segundo año en la preparatoria y estoy ansiosa por llegar a la escuela"

\- si… ya voy - me levanto y me dirijo al baño, me doy una ducha, me lavo los dientes, me coloco el uniforme escolar, que consiste en una falda azul cuatro dedos arriba de la rodilla, una blusa blanca manga ¾ y un moño de color rojo en el cuello, al salir voy directo al mi tocador, me seco el cabello y me lo trenzo, cojo mis cosas y bajo a desayunar.

Al llegar al comedor me encuentro con mi padre sentado en la mesa esperando el desayuno y con un periódico en su mano, me acerque en silencio.

\- buenos días –le dije dándole un beso en su mejía.

\- buenos días princesa -dice mi padre y me da un beso en la mejilla- ¿lista para tu primer día de clases?

\- claro que si padre –respondo.

\- saku, hice tu desayuno favorito, toma asiento -dice mi madre mientras traía una charola con comida.

\- gracias ma, pero es tarde -tomo un pan tostado y una manzana- ino ya debe de estar esperándome, adiós papa-le da un beso en la mejilla.

\- que te vaya bien princesa -respondió el.

\- adiós mama -le da un beso en la mejilla.

\- cuídate saku -le dice su madre.

\- claro, no se preocupen -digo y salgo de casa.

Al salir pude observar un BMV de color rojo, dentro de él se encontraba una rubia de ojos azules y de buen cuerpo, la cual traía el mismo uniforme que yo, en cuanto me vio acercarme sonrió.

\- por fin apareces frente de marquesina, llevo rato esperándote -dice la rubia.

\- lo siento cerda, pero esto -señalándome su cuerpo- tiene que llevar su tiempo -conteste.

\- ¿cómo te fue en el verano? -pregunto ino.

\- estupendo, me la pase casi siempre con sora, pero me aburrió y terminamos –respondí.

\- entonces –volteo a verme- ¿quién será tu próxima víctima? -sonrió de lado

\- aun no lo sé -conteste algo dudosa- hay que ver el menú antes de escoger -sonrió de lado

Al parar en un semáforo en rojo pudimos observar a un chico en una motocicleta de color negro no podía verle el rostro ya que traiga un casco que lo cubría completamente el cual era del mismo color de la moto, parecía que íbamos a la misma escuela ya que usaba el uniforme de nuestra escuela que era un pantalón negro con una camisa blanca, un saco negro, el cual no llevaba abierto y una corbata roja. En cuanto ino voltio a verlo supe lo que planeaba hacer con solo ver la sonrisa que se le formo.

\- hola –lo saludo ella- veo que vamos a la misma escuela –dijo mientras lo miraba de arriba abajo. El solo nos examinó unos segundos y después asintió- te reto a una carrera de aquí a la escuela, ¿Qué dices?

\- muy bien – respondió el, su voz se escuchaba un poco extraña por el casco- pero sería más divertido si apostamos algo

\- ¿qué quieres apostar? –preguntamos las dos al mismo tiempo

\- ¿Qué te parece 5,000? –nos respondio

\- estoy de acuerdo- dijo ino

\- pero ino –intente decirle, pero me interrumpió

\- vamos saku -me dijo- esto será divertido –me sonrió, yo solo asentí- bien –se dirigió al chico- el primero que llegue al estacionamiento, en el lugar número diez, gana –anuncio ella, el solo asintió mostrándose de acuerdo.

Todos dirigimos la vista al semáforo y en cuanto cambio su luz a verde los dos arrancaron a toda velocidad, yo e ino íbamos ganando pero al llegar a una curva a ino le dio miedo y desacelero, el chico paso a toda velocidad a un lado de nosotras consiguiendo así que el chico nos alcanzara y nos pasara. Después de la curva ella acelero logrando alcanzarlo, íbamos iguales, pero cuando ya faltaba poco para poder llegar al estacionamiento el acelero al máximo y logro ganarnos.

\- mierda –dijo ino molesta golpeando el volante- logro ganarme saku –me miro sorprendida- nadie me había ganado

\- yo te lo advertí cerda –le dije- ahora te toca pagar –le señale al chico que nos estaba esperando recargado en su moto aun con el casco puesto

\- bien –dijo ella, nos bajamos del auto y nos acercamos a el- oye tu –le dijo a el- toma tu dinero – le dijo dándole el dinero, el chico no dijo nada, solo lo tomo y lo metió en su pantalón- ¿no lo vas a contar? –pregunto ino confundida

\- no –dijo el- confió en ti

\- ino –la llame- vamos ya es tarde

\- bien –dijo ino suspirando- vamos –volteo a ver al chico- adiós chico desconocido

El solo alzo la mano en señal de despedida, subió a su motocicleta y se fue para dejarla en otro lugar

Ingresamos a la escuela, se nos dirigimos a los casilleros y al abrirlo pude ver como casi todos los día encontré un sobre color azul dentro de él, lo saque lentamente.

\- otra carta saku? -pregunto ino al verla- vaya, ese chico sí que debe de estar loco por ti

\- no me interesa -respondí y se dispuse a abrirlo

 _Hola sakura-san_

 _Debo confesar que ya quería entrar de nuevo a la escuela y no es porque me gustara estar en clases y con tareas todo el tiempo, sino para poder verte aunque sea de lejos me gustas mucho, todo de ti me encanta...la forma en que sonríes, tu sonrisa y sobre todo tus ojos... Todo de ti me vuelve loco, no pretendo asustarte ni nada parecido sabes...todo el verano estuve pensando en ti, no puedo sacarte de mi mente nos veremos en clase o tal vez en la cafetería..._

 _Todo el tiempo pienso en ti, en tu hermosa sonrisa brillando como el sol y en tu mirada que me lleva a un rincón del cielo._

Te quiere...Halcón

Termine de leer cuando de pronto comenzó a sonar la campana para el inicio de clase. Pasadas unas horas que para mí fueron eternas, volvió a sonar la campana pero esta vez para poder descansar. Me encontraba en la cafetería junto con mis amigas, cada una de ellas comía en silencio cuando una no se resistió y comenzó a hablar.

\- saku, ya sabes quién será tu nuevo juguete -pregunto una rubia de cuatro coletas

\- no lo sé temari, había pensado en uchiha o akasuna -respondi tranquilamente

\- ¿uchiha? ¿Hablas de itachi uchiha? -pregunto una pelirroja, solo asentí- sabes que él y akasuna son unos mujeriegos y demasiado fácil de convencer ¿verdad?

\- sí, lo sé -respondí tomando un poco de jugo- pero no sé a quién más -dije pensativa

\- y que tal aquel chico -dice una castaña apuntando una mesa alejada donde se encontraban cuatro chicos y todas las chicas volteamos, el primero era un rubio que estaba dándonos la espalda traía puesto el uniforme que caracterizaba al equipo de futbol de la escuela y parecía que era el único que estaba hablando, a su izquierda estaba un pelinegro de coleta alta, el parecía estar aburrido y comía lentamente, frente a la rubio se encontraba un pelirrojo, al él se le podía observar un tatuaje en su frente y a su lado un pelinegro, este último estaba frente a ellas y lo podía ver perfectamente, tenía unos lentes muy gruesos que no dejaban ver bien sus ojos y un gorro que cubría parte de su cabello. Todos ellos parecían que tenían un cuerpo atlético pero no exagerado, a excepción del rubio que es el que más ejercitado se veía.

\- todos ellos están muy bien, pero –voltea a verla- ¿a cuál de ellos te refieres?

\- al pelinegro de los lentes –me respondió- ¿Qué te parece?

\- parece buena idea matsuri, pero -dije intentando pensar- tengo que idear un plan para acercarme

\- hola chicas de que me perdí -dijo una chica de cabellera negra, larga hasta la cintura, unos ojos negros y un cuerpo de ensueño

\- hola tsuki -respondimos todas- observamos al chico que esta allá -dice ino apuntando a la mesa de los chicos tsuki observo al chico y se sorprendió

\- no me digas que ese chico será la nueva conquista de sakura –dijo ella sorprendida

\- sí –respondí- Acaso, ¿lo conoces? -pregunte

\- claro...él es...


End file.
